Ambition
by Wildhead of winter park
Summary: My first fanfic. Breezepelt has always been the different one. He has always had trouble with life, and was treated like an outcast. This is how he will become a power-hungry cat in search for blood. Rated T for Language C. Wildhead 2010


**Hi, this is my first fanfic. :))**

**It is a oneshot about breezepelts ambition, and a little breezexheather romance, and how he saw life in his eyes. **

**SO HERE IS MY FIRST FANFIC!**

* * *

I was always someone who had always felt different about things; I was always trying to prove to everyone that I was loyal, that I was trustworthy. But no! They all had always thought otherwise about me, like I would end up like my father.

My father….

Don't ever get me started about him.

He was never there for me, he never cared for me.

He never loved me.

All he ever cared about was that ThunderClan bitch, and those fucking kits of hers. He never cared for my mother, or his only son, his only real son. Or so he did proclaim me as his true son at that gathering one night. But I find that to be a complete load of fox-shit.

Now nobody in my clan will talk to me. They all think that I'm going to run away and join ThunderClan with what they call my 'siblings.' Never! I will never join! I want to prove to them that I am loyal, that I will fight any fucking battle for their future.

But how? I am powerless, I am weak, and I have nothing to my name.

But I do have one thing to my name.

_Tigerstar….._

A few moons after that gathering, he came to my dreams. He wanted me to be a part of his crusade, to rid of StarClan, to reign over the lake. I refused at first though, because I wanted to remain loyal. But what was the point of that? He then promised me one thing after that. The one thing I have been looking for since the day I was born.

_Revenge…._

He promised me _Revenge _and _Power_ if I joined him.

And I did.

Now, I pledge my allegiance no longer to my clan, but to Tigerstar, and Tigerstar only. With his power, I can rule my clan, I can rule the lake. And most off, all.

_I shall have my revenge._

_I shall have my revenge on all of my enemies: _

_Lionblaze,_

_Jayfeather,_

_And My Father._

_I will personally cut off their heads, so that they can watch while I skin the fur right off their pelts._

_Then, I will kill my leader. I will drown him in the stream, and blame Ashfoot for murdering him. Then, and only then, they will have to pick me as their leader._

_I will lead my clan into war; the other clans will collapse at my feet. They will either pledge allegiance to me, and my clan. _

_Or die!_

_I will have everything, like he promised me. I will ha__ve my revenge, my power, and more importantly._

_I will have her._

_She is the most beautiful cat in the world, like the starry shaped form of a Starclan cat. She has the most beautiful blue eyes that go great with her lovely light brown tabby fur. Her voice is so soothing that it makes my own heart flutter. I am certain she will join me, for the two of us have shared the same paths. She had been betrayed by someone long ago, and was left heartbroken. One day, I saw her by the lake, there were tears everywhere._

_She was crying. My love was crying. _

_I padded up to her, and then offered to sit next to her. She nodded, and I was shocked. Normally, she would say 'Leave me alone', or 'Go crawl up a fox-den' but for once, she didn't. I sat next to her, and asked what was wrong. She looked at me, her tears covering her eyes. She told me everything; about her time with that fox-hearted Lionblaze, and how she made her happy, until the battle. She tried to persuade him, but that stupid ThunderClan tom didn't believe a single word she said. He broke her heart, by calling her 'his enemy' forever. _

_She then awkwardly rested her head on my chest, in a desperate search for comfort. I didn't hesitate for her embrace. I pressed my muzzle onto the top of her head, meowing words of comfort into her right ear._

_She purred. Never before in her life has she ever purred at what I said. She gently intertwined her tail with mine. She then looked at me, her eyes filled with hope, but something else. I tried to figure out what that emotion was. Then it hit me._

_Love_

_She was in love with me._

_She then whispered something into my left ear, something that had filled my own heart with joy, and happiness for the first time in my life._

"_I love you, Breezestar."_

My _plan, from then on had drastically changed. Not only would I rule my clan, but she will too. She will be by my side while we rule the lake with iron claws. We will raise our kits to be the very best in the lake, to teach them every way to hunt, and to fight._

This has been my plan for so long, and now StarClan be ready. I'm coming for you.

_A new era of the clans has begun. _

_Long live Breezeclan._

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, PLEASE REVIEW. AND FLAMING IS NOT WELCOME, BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALLOWED.**

* * *

**LATER...**


End file.
